goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Jinmay revives Chiro
This is a sequel to Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde) Kidnap Chiro and Melt Him Down Into Meat and Get Grounded. Summary Since Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde and Ratchet kidnapped Chiro and melted him down for meat, Jinmay decides to revive him. Characters * Young Guy as Chiro * Kayla as Jinmay * Eric as Lawson and Mundy * Joey as Gelman * Brian as Skeens * Duncan as Lazy Kid * Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy * Steven as Clyde Philmore * Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet * Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket * Dallas as Antauri * Professor as Announcer Transcript * Jinmay: I'm in a bad mood today! Yesterday, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde and Ratchet kidnapped Chiro and melted him down for meat and he was my boyfriend! I got it! I'll revive Chiro so he'll come back to life! First, I'll go to the graveyard. * (at the graveyard) * Jinmay: I'll revive my boyfriend with the lightning strike. * (Jinmay uses the lightning strike from Worms: Open Warfare 2 and the lightning bolt comes down and zaps the tombstone which brings Chiro back to life) * Chiro: Hey! I'm alive again! Thank you for reviving me, Jinmay. * Jinmay: You're welcome, Chiro. * (While Chiro and Jinmay are kissing each other right on the lips, Ratchet and the Recess enemies appear as the dramatic chipmunk sound plays) * Jinmay: Oh no! It's Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde and Ratchet! * Lawson: Jinmay, we thought your boyfriend Chiro was dead. * Gelman: Yes, we thought he was dead. * Mundy: I agree. * Skeens: Me too. * Lazy Kid: Me three. * Sue Bob: Me four. * Clyde: Me five. * Ratchet: And me six. * Jinmay: Actually, I revived my boyfriend because you 8 kidnapped him and melted him down for meat! I will tell Madame Gasket about this! (uses the phone) Hey Madame Gasket! * Madame Gasket: (on phone) What's wrong Jinmay? Why are you mad? * Jinmay: I revived Chiro because he is my boyfriend! Ground Ratchet and the Recess enemies for this! * (at chop shop) * Madame Gasket: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde and Ratchet, Jinmay revived Chiro because he's her boyfriend! You are grounded for 12 weeks! I usually tell you to go upstairs but instead, the Hyperforce will beat you up! (to Jinmay) As for you, Jinmay, you are ungrounded for reviving Chiro. * (cut to the Super Robot) * Antauri: I wonder if there's the news. (turns on the TV and sees the news of Chiro being revived) * Announcer: Good news. Chiro has been revived by his girlfriend Jinmay so he'll be on MUGEN. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Stuff/Grounded Stuff Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:All Lazy Kid deserves Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves